


Как я не стал героем

by madnessfk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Однажды в августе происходит конец света. Задолго до этого случаются ещё две очень важные вещи





	Как я не стал героем

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально в мультфильме должна была быть сцена, которая объясняла, что до того, как Гидеон нашёл второй журнал, он был обычным адекватным ребёнком, но в итоге эту сцену вырезали из-за нехватки времени; спойлеры к последним сериям.  
> Фанфик написан до выхода финала.

Однажды в августе происходит конец света. Есть даже что-то символичное в том, что это случается именно в августе, как символично было бы, если бы это случилось в декабре, двадцать шестого или тридцать первого, но в декабре слишком холодно и слишком много снега, и, наверное, именно поэтому апокалипсис выпадает всё-таки на лето.

Задолго до него случаются ещё две очень важные вещи. Вообще-то, важных вещей случается гораздо больше, но важность вещей — это субъективно. С субъективной точки зрения Гидеона Глифула, важных вещей всего две.

Первая важная вещь случается с ним за два года до августа, в который случился конец света. Это случается с ним в середине лета, в один из тех дней, когда воздух кажется слишком горячим, и кислород закипает в лёгких, когда делаешь вдох, и солнце плавится в дрожащем от жары небе. Это случается в один из тех дней, когда тебе не хочется выходить из дома даже чтобы купить себе мороженое или холодной газировки, а если ты всё-таки отлипаешь от пола, на котором сидел с книгой в руках или с джойстиком от приставки, и идёшь в магазин вниз по улице, мороженое тает сразу после того, как ты вынес его наружу, и руки становятся липкими и сладкими от молочно-ванильных капель, стекающих вниз по деревянной палочке, а газировка нагревается к тому моменту, как ты успеваешь донести её до дома, и превращается в газированный кипяток со вкусом лимона. Это случается в один из тех дней, когда кажется, что весь мир вокруг слишком устал и вспотел, и слишком разморен солнцем, чтобы что-нибудь вообще могло случиться.

Вторая важная вещь случается с Гидеоном уже тем же летом, когда мир заканчивается. Для Гидеона мир заканчивается не только в буквальном, но и куда более значительном метафорическом смысле. Вторая вещь случается совершенно обычным днём. В конце концов, именно эти две вещи приведут к тому, что Гидеон Глифул стал тем, кем он стал.

Давайте назовём эти важные вещи Событием Один и Событием Два.

Событие Один

В мире существовало не так уж много слов, которые не нравились Гидеону. Например, ему не нравилось слово «мокрица». Гидеон никогда не видел мокрицу собственными глазами и мог только догадываться, как она на самом деле выглядит, но одного названия было достаточно, чтобы представить себе что-то пронырливое и отвратительно влажное. Ещё ему не нравилось слово «желе» и слово «водоросли».

Но больше всего Гидеон ненавидел слово «крупный». Мама всегда называла его крупным. Крупный, говорила, мальчик, весь в отца. Отец Гидеона действительно был крупным, таким крупным, что бесконечные цветастые рубашки едва сходились на его животе, но быть крупным, когда ты взрослый — это ничего. К тому же Бад Глифул был продавцом, а покупатели доверяют крупным продавцам, наверное, потому что подсознательно чувствуют своё превосходство перед тем, кто бегает даже медленнее их самих. Никого не волнует, что ты крупный, если ты взрослый. Но если тебе семь лет, это волнует всех вокруг. «Крупный» — это ложь. Гидеон не «крупный». Гидеон — «толстозадый». Гидеон — «жирный». Гидеон — «поросёнок». Гидеон — сотни прозвищ, которые придумывают для него одноклассники весь год напролёт. Когда Гидеон, проходя между парт, случайно толкает кого-то, и когда на занятиях спортом добегает до финиша последним, и когда ест ланч, и когда случайно сталкивается с кем-нибудь из знакомых в магазине. Даже летом Гидеону обязательно кто-нибудь попадался. Это маленький город, многие остаются здесь даже на каникулы. С каждой новой встречей прозвища Гидеона мутируют во что-нибудь ещё более и более обидное. В последний раз такое случилось, когда Гидеон решил сходить на озеро и встретил там одноклассников. С тех пор в одиночку на озеро Гидеон старался не ходить.

Кроме этих остальные слова его полностью устраивали. Это хорошо, потому что если бы он не любил много слов, то не смог бы читать книжки.

В книжках, которые читал Гидеон, героем всегда оказывался ребёнок или подросток, раскрывающий какие-нибудь жуткие тайны, или отправляющийся в опасное путешествие, или ищущий затерянные сокровища. В книжках, которые читал Гидеон, главный герой никогда не трусил перед хулиганами и не начинал хныкать, когда его называли поросёнком, потому что с героями книжек такого никогда не случалось: они все были смелые, ловкие и сильные. Герои книжек могли запросто разобраться с любыми хулиганами. Ещё они спасали других людей: не ради чего-то, а просто потому что могли. Часто Гидеон представлял себя на месте героев книжки: вот он крадётся по коридорам дома с привидениями, а вот продирается сквозь джунгли, а вот борется со страшным морским чудовищем. Все дети так делают, представляют себя героем, в смысле. Но Гидеон представлял себя героем старательнее всех. Должно быть, это потому, что в реальной жизни на занятиях спортом добегал до финиша последним.

Однажды Гидеон сказал отцу, что хочет быть героем, отправиться в путешествие и сражаться со злом. Отец посмеялся и сказал, что на самом деле настоящие герои — это не те, кто путешествует и бьётся с монстрами. Гидеон не понял, что он имел в виду. Он решил, что это одна из тех взрослых штук, которые только взрослые и понимают. Ещё он решил, что обязательно станет героем.

(Он решил, что станет героем на следующий же день после этого разговора, но на следующий день мама затеяла барбекю, и геройствования пришлось отложить в пользу говядины).

Гидеон начал с составления списка того, что нужно сделать, чтобы стать героем. Лёжа в кровати поздно ночью, с одним только светом ночника в форме звезды, сияющим с прикроватной тумбы, Гидеон думал, что общего есть у всех героев всех книжек, что он когда-либо прочёл. Потом он взял в руки синий карандаш и написал на листе бумаги большими буквами: «Отправиться в путешествие».

Почерк у Гидеона тоже был крупный. Иногда он был такой крупный, что вылезал за пределы горизонтальной линии, и когда их учительница, миссис Нортон, замечала это, она недовольно качала головой и говорила, что буквы Гидеона можно разглядеть с Северного Полюса. Гидеон не понимал, почему это такая большая проблема, ведь там живут только медведи, а они не умеют читать, а даже если бы и умели, Гидеон был уверен, что у них хватило бы совести никому не рассказывать.

Гидеон смерил список долгим взглядом. Через несколько мгновений он дописал ещё один пункт: «Найти сокровище». Точнее, он написал не совсем так. Он написал «Найти сокровеще». Гидеон написал так только потому, что не знал, как написать правильно, но если бы он знал, то ему стало бы очень стыдно за эту ошибку, особенно перед медведями. Самым последним, перед тем, как лечь спать, Гидеон написал — «спасти кого-нибудь». Потом он положил лист под подушку, завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Было уже очень поздно, и Гидеон заснул почти сразу, едва начав представлять, как будет воплощать свой замысел. Он уснул на моменте, когда на громадном ледоколе прорывался сквозь льды, чтобы спасти белых медведей.

В Гравити Фоллз было не так уж много мест, в которые можно было бы путешествовать. Было поле, но на поле не было ничего кроме травы и жуков. Было озеро, но Гидеон был на озере много раз. Было кладбище, но там было жутко, да и едва ли это можно было назвать путешествием. И ещё была Хижина Тайн. Отец не разрешал Гидеону ходить в Хижину Тайн, потому что считал её владельца мошенником и вредителем. Гидеон видел Хижину только снаружи, но даже снаружи она казалась ему невероятно клёвой. Если бы Гидеон не решил стать героем, то определённо завёл бы себе такую же хижину, где собирал бы всё странное и таинственное. Сначала Гидеон даже подумывал пойти туда, несмотря на запрет, но потом понял, что путешествие — это куда-то вдаль от цивилизации, куда не ступала нога человека, а не туда, где за вход надо платить десять долларов. К тому же у Гидеона не было десяти долларов.

Тогда Гидеон и решил пойти в лес.

В первый же день, когда они переехали в Гравити Фоллз, и их машина проезжала по узкой дорожке, проходящей между одним бесконечным рядом деревьев и другим бесконечным рядом деревьев, первой мыслью Гидеона, как только он увидел лес, была мысль о том, какой этот лес жуткий. Он словно появился здесь из страшных историй, из старых сказок, из тёмных легенд; в таком лесу запросто могли водиться волки; в таком лесу заблудились Гензель и Гретель. Если во всём городе и его округе и было место, пригодное для путешествий, то это был лес.

Гидеон не раздумывал дважды. Конечно, лес был страшным. Конечно, там водились дикие звери и, скорее всего, злые ведьмы. Герои не убегают от зверей и ведьм. Герои не боятся.

Было ровно два часа дня, когда Гидеон вышел из дома. Он знал это, потому что специально посмотрел время. У него за спиной был рюкзак, но мама совсем этому не удивилась: Гидеон часто уходил на озеро вот так (она не знала, что на озеро Гидеон больше не ходит). От дома до леса добираться нужно было сначала на автобусе, а потом пешком. С частью про автобус Гидеон справился хорошо, с пешком — не очень. Он всегда плохо справлялся, когда нужно было передвигаться со скоростями выше медленной, но в тот день было ещё и ужасно жарко. Гидеон жалел, что не пошёл в лес вечером: он знал, что вечером его всё равно никуда бы не отпустили, но всё равно жалел. Он не знал, сколько времени было, когда он наконец вошёл в лес, но был уверен, что цифры два на часах точно больше нет.

По крайней мере, в лесу было не так жарко. Деревья там были слишком высокие, а их листья — слишком густые, они закрывали собой небо, бросая на землю пятна тени. Гидеон старался идти там, где деревьев было побольше, чтобы не выходить на свет; иногда он останавливался, доставал из рюкзака фотоаппарат, который родители подарили ему на седьмой день рождения, и делал снимок какого-нибудь особенно причудливо растущего дерева, или слишком большого мухомора, или густо обросшего мхом пня. Так делают все путешественники на случай, если вдруг откроют что-то новое. Гидеон не очень хорошо обращался с фотоаппаратом, поэтому на фотографиях то получалось слишком много света, то слишком мало, то они выходили совсем размытыми, то заваливались на один бок. В какой-то момент Гидеон остановился, чтобы сфотографировать сосны по другую сторону небольшого оврага. Тогда он и услышал это.

Если бы кто-то попросил Гидеона описать это, он бы сказал, что это было звуком, похожим на звучание маракасов, на негромкий рассыпчатый шорох прямо над ухом.

Будь Гидеон сейчас посреди улицы города, он мог бы решить, что это и впрямь какой-нибудь чудак с погремушками, но Гидеон был в лесу. Гидеон был в лесу, и когда он обернулся, совершенно никого не увидел. Скорее всего, ему показалось. Гидеон так и подумал: ему показалось. Может, это белка. Или какая-нибудь птица. Или кобра. Но скорее всего белка, потому что кобры не живут в лесу.

Гидеон подумал, что ему показалось, и вернулся к соснам. Шуршащий звук вернулся за его спину.

— Кто здесь? — крикнул Гидеон, резко разворачиваясь. Никого не было. Никто не прятался в кустах, никто не следил за ним с крон деревьев. Но каждый раз, когда Гидеон оборачивался на две сосны, растущие через овраг, что-то, кто-то, нечто шуршало за его спиной. Скорее всего, злая ведьма. Гидеон сам удивился этой мысли.

Если кто и станет шуршать за спиной, то злая ведьма. Добрая шуршать не станет. Может быть, ей не понравилось, что Гидеон пришёл в лес, он точно не знал. Он знал, что герои не убегают от злых ведьм.

Несколько мгновений Гидеон смотрел на сосны. Безмятежно, они стояли на своей стороне, слегка покачивая ветвями под порывами ветра, будто кивая, соглашаясь с Гидеоном. Сосны казались ему дружелюбными и слегка потерянными. Как Гензель и Гретель.

Гидеон навёл фотоаппарат на сосны, словно собираясь сделать снимок. Шорох снова раздался за его спиной. В последнее мгновение Гидеон развернул фотоаппарат, направляя объектив себе за спину. В ту же секунду, когда в воздухе взорвалась яркая вспышка, шорох прервался, на этот раз как-то тревожно, как-то болезненно. Гидеон не очень хорошо обращался с фотоаппаратом. Снимок вышел смазанным. В снимок попали растрёпанные волосы Гидеона и его мокрый лоб с прилипшими к нему прядями, его глаз и немного нос. Ещё в снимок попала тень. Она была больше похожа на пятно краски, которое получается, если взять на кисточку слишком много чёрного, добавить слишком много воды, а потом размазать всё это по бумаге. Где-то внутри пятна горели жёлтые глаза.

Гидеон вскрикнул и обернулся, машинально выпуская фотоаппарат из рук.

— Я тебя видел! — закричал он, закричал так громко, как мог, словно в лесу было ужасно шумно, хотя на самом деле было так тихо, что крик Гидеона разнесло эхом очень-очень далеко. — Я видел тебя! Видел! Выходи, я тебя не боюсь!

Он сказал, что не боится, но на самом деле сделал шаг назад. Потом он сделал ещё один шаг. Потом он сделал ещё шаг, и его ботинок приземлился на пустоту, лишь едва задев мысом землю на краю обрыва.

Гидеон падал в течение секунд десяти, но ему показалось, на это ушли считанные мгновения: вот он понимает, что что-то тянет его вниз, а вот он уже и внизу, в грязи, ветках и листьях, с болящими локтями и разодранными коленками. Гидеон приземлился на спину и какое-то время так и лежал, пытаясь выяснить, какая часть тела у него не болит, потому что казалось, что болит всё. От боли на его глаза навернулись слёзы, но Гидеон быстро вытер их, сильнее пачкая лицо грязью, — герои не плачут. Герои не боятся. Герои превозмогают боль.

Гидеон хлюпнул носом и сел. Вокруг него торчала высокая сухая трава. Ещё вокруг него валялись вещи, выпавшие из рюкзака во время падения. Гидеон стал собирать их обратно. Сосны всё ещё стояли на своих местах — снизу Гидеону едва было их видно. Быть может, на самом деле они вовсе не такие дружелюбные, как ему показалось вначале.

Ручной фонарь, который Гидеон тайком стащил из отцовской сумки с инструментами, не хотел находиться дольше всех: спустя почти десять минут оказалось, что фонарь откатился к торчащему среди травы старому пню. Внутри пня была огромная щель, пещера, тёмная и какая-то жуткая. Гидеону сразу показалось, что там может кто-то жить. Мокрицы — почему-то подумал он.

Фонарь лежал почти у самой щели, и когда Гидеон потянулся к нему, он ждал, что в любую секунду что-то — чья-нибудь мерзкая рука — высунется из темноты и схватит его запястье. Но из темноты ничего не высунулось. Что-то не так было с этим пнём. Не только то, что он выглядел жутко, в нём было что-то неправильное, что-то ненастоящее. Пень был старый и на вид очень влажный, и всё же на нём не рос мох. В нём не было дырок, которые оставляют за собой короеды. Ни поганок, ни личинок, ни мошек, ни всего того, что любит жить в старых пнях.

Гидеон долго смотрел на пень. Наконец, с трудом подавляя дрожь, он осторожно положил ладонь на сморщенную деревянную поверхность. Кора под его пальцами тоже казалась неправильной. Гидеон постучал о пень, и звук получился совсем не деревянным — железным. Постучав, Гидеон замер: он ждал, он боялся, что от его стука что-нибудь страшное проснётся внутри пня и всё-таки выползет, но внутри пня ничего не проснулось. Тогда он встал и обошёл пень по кругу. Сухая трава больно колола ноги.

С другой стороны из пня торчал небольшой сучок. Это было уже совсем неправильно — Гидеон точно знал, что ветки не могут расти так низко. Повинуясь какому-то странному, почти инстинктивному желанию, Гидеон коснулся сучка. На ощупь он даже не был деревянным. Даже не пытался притворяться деревянным. Если Гидеон что и усвоил из множества книжек, так это то, что такой сучок совершенно точно на самом деле секретный рычаг. Гидеон надавил на него, надавил со всех сил. Рычаг двигался с трудом, но он двигался. Когда рычаг опустился вниз до конца, изнутри пня донёсся звук, с которым обычно падает что-то тяжёлое.

Сорвавшись с места, Гидеон обежал пень и лёг на землю, вглядываясь в темноту внутри щели. Несколько долгих мгновений ему потребовалось на то, чтобы собраться с силами и засунуть руку внутрь. Он нащупал что-то прямоугольное, что-то с острыми краями, и быстро вытащил это.

Это была книга. Старая, слегка потрёпанная книга с изображением шестипалой ладони. На книге была написана цифра два.

Руки Гидеона дрожали, когда он открыл книгу. В тот момент ему показалось, что он приблизился к тому, чтобы стать героем, сразу на два пункта.

Событие Два

Люди любят две вещи: милых детишек и чудеса. Гидеону даже не обязательно было использовать магию, чтобы дать людям то, в чём они нуждались. Он был милым ребёнком; ещё он был чудом. Гидеон — герой. Гидеон — любимец публики. Гидеон — маленькая ложь, в которой никто не будет уличать. Гидеон может выйти на сцену, показать карточный фокус, угадать число, а люди уже рукоплещут и забрасывают его цветами. Люди носят футболки с его изображением. Гидеон — герой.

Это должно было быть обычное шоу. Гидеон показывал такое шоу десятки раз, каждые выходные каждого месяца, а по праздникам — особые тематические, с ангельскими крыльями на Рождество и живыми кроликами на Пасху. Это даже не было праздничным, это шоу было обычным, потому что день был обычным, таких дней — каждый третий в начале лета.

За такой же обычный день до этого Гидеон опять ходил в лес. Он снова искал другой журнал. Ходить в лес было не лучшей идеей: он мог оцарапаться или упасть куда-нибудь, или лицо поранить, но Гидеон не мог послать отца, потому что отец был круглым — крупным — болваном, который бы всё только испортил. Гидеон не мог доверить поиски журнала кому-то ещё.

Гидеон опять ничего не нашёл. Журнал будто издевался над ним. Будто говорил: что, думаешь, тебе и второй раз повезёт? А вот нет уж!

Гидеон не торопился. Его плану ничто не угрожало. Но то, что он раз за разом не мог найти чёртову книгу, бесило его просто до ужаса. Иногда настолько сильно, что он начинал кричать, бить кулаками по столу и бросаться в стену посудой. Тогда приходила мать, доставала пылесос и начинала убирать осколки, и всё это — этот шум пылесоса и это её выражение лица, и просто присутствие её в поле зрения, бесило Гидеона ещё сильнее. Его бесило, насколько сильно они не понимали, как это важно. Его бесила мать, нервная и забитая, вечно имеющая вид, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Его бесил отец, тюфяк, кусок сала, который был не в состоянии перестать пресмыкаться перед людьми, что приходят в его чёртов магазин. Его бесили одноклассники, подлизывающиеся при любом удобном случае, расступающиеся, когда Гидеон шёл между партами, тормозящие перед финишем на занятиях спортом, только чтобы Гидеон мог прибежать первым, уступающие ему свои порции пудинга в столовой. Но больше всего Гидеона бесил журнал номер один, который уже давно не мог просто взять — и найтись.

Ещё сидя в гримёрке Гидеон слышал шум толпы, доносящийся из зала. До начала шоу оставалось минут десять, но уже сейчас время от времени кто-нибудь выкрикивал его имя или начинал хлопать. Только они не бесили Гидеона. Не бесили до тех пор, пока они его любят.

К большому зеркалу, подсвеченному яркими лампами, прикреплены фотографии самого Гидеона. Фотографии и старый, слегка измятый листок бумаги. На листке написано:  
«Отправиться в путешествие  
Найти сокровище  
Спасти кого-нибудь»  
Только первые два пункта были вычеркнуты, последний так и остался нетронутым. По крайней мере, ошибка в слове «сокровище» была исправлена. Гидеона больше не волновал этот список, он хранил его в качестве напоминания о дне, когда он нашёл журнал, и о том, какими придурком тогда был. Прошлый Гидеон тоже ужасно бесил Гидеона.

Перед выходом на сцену Гидеон поправил волосы, хотя они и так лежали идеально и держались на таком количестве лака, что изменить их положение на голове не смог бы даже ураганный ветер. Перед выходом на сцену Гидеон поправил улыбку, чтобы она не выглядела как улыбка того, кто с утра разбил двенадцать тарелок.

Это должно было быть обычное шоу. Гидеон должен был выйти на сцену, спеть песенку, показать фокус, выпустить голубей в публику. Потом, когда погаснут огни, он должен был вернуться домой и как обычно просидеть полночи за журналом, который успел выучить почти наизусть.

У героев всех книжек, что Гидеон читал раньше, было кое-что общее. Они были сильными, ловкими, их все любили и у них было то, что принято называть дамой сердца.

Гидеон стал сильным после того, как узнал о магии из журнала. Он стал настолько сильным, что те, кто раньше бил его и издевался над ним, теперь сами его боялись. А когда тебя боятся, не нужно быть ловким. Те, кто не боялись Гидеона, его любили. У него было всё, что должно быть у героя. Почти всё.

У Гидеона было много фанаток. Они дарили ему цветы и конфеты, обклеивали его шкафчик в школе бумажными сердечками, подсовывали письма с любовными признаниями. Гидеону это льстило. Это льстило бы любому. Но это было не то. Дама бумажного сердечка была ему не нужна. Гидеон сам не знал, что ему было нужно. До этого самого обычного шоу.

Её звали Мейбл Пайнс, и в ней было что-то неземное. В ней было что-то от летящей сквозь ночное небо звезды, на которую загадывают желание. Она светилась точно так же. Её глаза светились, и её улыбка светилась, и она сама светилась изнутри. Гидеон увидел этот свет в то же мгновение, как заметил её среди зрителей. Он не знал, была ли это любовь — скорее всего, не была. Он просто хотел этот свет себе. Он хотел поймать этот свет руками и держать до конца жизни. Это желание почти его испугало. Ещё его испугало то, как когда Мейбл Пайнс посмотрела на него впервые, он просто замер посреди сцены, всего на несколько мгновений, никто и не заметил, кроме него одного, но он заметил, и этого было достаточно. Гидеон никогда так не замирал.

Ночью, впервые за долгое время, он подошёл к окну и поднял взгляд наверх. Облака сдуло ветром, и каждая даже самая крошечная звезда была видна в бесконечной темноте. Это было похожее ощущение, но и эти звёзды не сияли так ярко, как она. Их свет был далёким, равнодушным и мёртвым — эти звёзды могли на самом деле уже потухнуть, а с Земли было видно лишь призрак того, чем они когда-то были. Но Мейбл Пайнс была настоящей живой звездой.  
Гидеон не чувствовал такого с тех пор, как впервые открыл первую страницу журнала. Ему казалось, это было так давно.

Он должен был с ней встретиться. Гидеон не знал, чем эта встреча закончится, особенно учитывая, что Мейбл была внучатой племянницей Стэна Пайнса, этой занозы в заднице, который бесил Гидеона даже больше, чем мать, отец и одноклассники (почти так же сильно, как первый журнал). Он просто должен был.

Стоя у двери Хижины Тайн в ожидании, пока кто-нибудь отроет дверь, Гидеон почти волновался. Звёзды состоят на 75% из водорода, на 25% из гелия, на 1% — из азота и других веществ. Это значит, звёзды не только красивые и сияющие, но ещё и очень опасные и ужасно горячие.

Мейбл Пайнс состояла на 75% из блёсток, на 25% из репертуара группы «Пару раз» и на 1% из чего-то странного, чему Гидеон не смог найти названия. Наверное, именно из-за этого странного чего-то она и согласилась пойти с Гидеоном, почти не раздумывая. Для десятилетнего мальчика у Гидеона было достаточно денег, чтобы сводить Мейбл куда угодно. Он мог даже сводить её в самый дорогой ресторан в городе, но ей захотелось пойти в дешёвое кафе-мороженое, потому что там продавали шарики со вкусом малины и голубики, посыпанные крошечными разноцветными сердечками, о составе которых Гидеон просто решил не задумываться.

А потом Гидеон зачем-то отвёл Мейбл в свою гримёрку. Это было странно, потому что Гидеон никому не позволял туда заходить. Даже отцу. Его просто это… ужасно бесило. Но когда Мейбл вошла внутрь и увидела все блестящие костюмы и шляпы, она так обрадовалась, что Гидеон просто не смог взбеситься. Когда Мейбл радовалась, она светилась ещё сильнее.

Гидеон клеил Мейбл накладные ногти ярко-красного цвета, такие длинные, что они были похожи скорее на когти какого-нибудь дикого животного, а Мейбл рассказывала ему что-то, Гидеон даже не вслушивался в слова: Мейбл всё время дёргалась, и приклеивать ей ногти было невероятно сложно, но Гидеон не смел указать ей сидеть смирно.

— Знаешь что? — вдруг спросила Мейбл, когда Гидеон расправился с последним ногтем. Он даже замер на мгновение: что, если она говорила о чём-то важном, а он всё взял и прослушал? Но Мейбл даже не дала ему ответить.

— Я думаю, мне нужно накрасить глаза, — объявила она. Гидеон машинально улыбнулся.

— Конечно, вишенка, — ответил он, — у меня есть как раз то, что нужно!

Гидеон был рад, что Мейбл немного странная. Она была достаточно странной, чтобы не спрашивать, откуда у него вообще накладные ногти и косметика и зачем всё это ему нужно. А это был хороший тип странного.

Гидеон отошёл всего на несколько мгновений, чтобы достать большую сумку с косметикой, но для Мейбл даже эти несколько мгновений были невыносимо долгими, когда ей приходилось сидеть на месте. Когда Гидеон вернулся, она уже стояла у зеркала и баловалась с ногтями, изображая то ли росомаху, то ли злодея из фильма ужасов.

— Отличные фотки, — отметила она. — А это что?

Мейбл ткнула ногтем в лист со списком — Гидеон и забыл, что оставил его там.

— Ничего, — быстро сказал он, — это ерунда…

— Что значит «спасти кого-нибудь»?

Мейбл посмотрела на него и улыбнулась улыбкой, от которой в небе взрывались сверхновые. Если бы Гидеона об этом спросил кто-то другой, Гидеон ни за что бы не ответил. Но это была Мейбл.

Гидеон подошёл к зеркалу, сорвал лист и несколько мгновений смотрел на него.

— Когда я был маленьким мальчиком, — ответил Гидеон, хотя технически он всё ещё оставался маленьким мальчиком, — я хотел быть героем, путешествовать и бороться с монстрами.

Мейбл хихикнула. Хотя Гидеон уже давно считал эту мечту глупой и бесполезной, почему-то это всё равно было неприятно. Он быстро сложил листок вдвое и сунул его в карман пиджака.

— Не обижайся, — сказала Мейбл, — я просто думаю, что герой — это не тот, кто путешествует и бьётся с монстрами.

Что-то было болезненно знакомое в этих словах. Гидеон не понял, что она имела в виду. Ещё она сказала:

— Но мне нравится последний пункт.

А потом она опять улыбнулась, и, Гидеон готов был поклясться, где-то за миллионы световых лет от Земли в космосе стало на одну сверхновую больше.

Они с Мейбл встречались ещё много раз после этого. Гуляли и разговаривали о всяких глупостях, и ели мороженое, и делали всё, что положено делать нормальным детям. Гидеон почти перестал бывать в лесу. Он не забыл о журнале, просто это казалось ему не таким важным. Не таким срочным. Он хотел быть с Мейбл постоянно. Он хотел себе свет, который от неё исходил. Но как бы он ни старался его поймать, в последний момент свет всегда ускользал. Что-то Гидеон делал не так. Чего-то было недостаточно. Они могли бы гораздо больше, чем гулять, разговаривать о глупостях и есть мороженое. Просто Мейбл этого не понимала. Гидеон хотел, чтобы она поняла. Она должна была понять.

Гидеон думал, что всё идёт идеально; Гидеон позвал Мейбл на свидание, и она согласилась, а потом согласилась снова и снова. Гидеон был так близок к тому, чтобы поймать её свет.

А потом пришёл её брат и всё испортил. Диппер бесил Гидеона больше, чем первый журнал, потому что Диппер всё испортил. Всё шло идеально. Мейбл бы не стала ему отказывать. Это всё Диппер виноват. Гидеону никогда в жизни не хотелось сделать кому-то настолько больно. Ему хотелось ударить Диппера о стену, чтобы у того все кости поломались, выпустить ему кишки садовыми ножницами, раздавить, испепелить. Вечером того дня, когда Диппер сказал, что Мейбл не придёт, Гидеон разбил дома всю посуду, он даже китайский сервиз разбил, а ещё — две статуэтки в виде танцующей парочки и старинные часы, что стояли в гостиной. Каждый раз, когда Гидеон бил посуду, он всегда представлял на её месте кого-то, кто его разозлил. Он представлял, что это человеческое тело взрывается сотней крошечных острых осколков, но раньше никогда не задумывался об убийстве всерьёз.

Диппера он хотел убить по-настоящему.

Он думал, вот он избавится от Диппера и бросит его тело с крыши, чтобы все подумали, что это несчастный случай, и Мейбл, конечно, расстроится, но Гидеон будет рядом, он её успокоит, возьмёт её за руку и наконец поймает её неуловимый свет. Вот только ничего не вышло. Наверное, сосны приносят Гидеону неудачу. Сосны растут там, где происходит что-то плохое. Сосны — это как противоположность падающей звезде. Гидеон так думал, сидя на земле и собирая осколки разбитого амулета. Осколки больно впивались в кожу, по ней текла кровь. Гидеон не знал, представляла ли Мейбл на месте амулета самого Гидеона, когда бросала его о землю.

Обычно амулет был тёплым, но теперь он казался обычным блёклым куском стекла. Гидеон закопал осколки под растущей рядом сосной: сломанным, амулет был бесполезен, но Гидеону не хотелось, чтобы кто-то нашёл то, что от него осталось.

Той ночью, глядя в небо, Гидеон не чувствовал ничего кроме злости. Ветер принёс из-за леса тёмные, густые облака, и они закрыли собой всё, кроме огромного, полузакрытого глаза луны: ни одной звезды не было видно, будто нарочно, будто каждая звезда в мире решила поиздеваться над Гидеоном. Им-то какая разница? Большинство из них всё равно уже мертвы.

Гидеон перевернул дома всю мебель, пару стульев даже сломал, но легче от этого не стало. Он стоял посреди комнаты, вслушиваясь в шум пылесоса за стеной, и больше всего ему хотелось сделать кому-нибудь больно. Ему хотелось сделать больно Дипперу Пайнсу.

Пальцы Гидеона дрожали, на лбу выступил пот. Он сунул руку в карман, чтобы достать платок, но нашёл там только сложенный пополам лист бумаги. На листе было написано:  
«Отправиться в путешествие  
Найти сокровище  
Спасти кого-нибудь»  
Только первые два пункта были вычеркнуты. И глядя на последний, нетронутый пункт, Гидеон вдруг чётко и ясно понял, что ему нужно делать.

Это не Мейбл виновата в том, что случилось. Это её чёртова семья. Они заставили Мейбл, а Мейбл даже этого не поняла. Мейбл застряла в доме с привидениями и чудовищами, и сама об этом не знает. Если оставить Мейбл там, в конце концов, её свет погаснет, и она станет одной из тысяч и тысяч мёртвых звёзд. Но герои не боятся привидений и чудовищ. Герои не боятся старых мошенников и глупых братьев.

Гидеон спасёт Мейбл, и тогда её свет навсегда будет принадлежать только ему одному. Даже если Гидеону придётся спасать Мейбл силой. Даже если она сама этого не хочет.

Август

Мейбл Пайнс состояла на 75% из храбрости, на 25% из милосердия и на 1% из чего-то странного, чему Гидеон так и не смог найти названия.

Гидеон Глифул состоял на 75% из сожалений, на 25% из злобы и на 1% из отчаяния.

Конца света всё-таки не случается. Весь мир остаётся стоять на своём месте, никакого повсеместного хаоса, никакого падения цивилизаций. Падает всего один город.

За предательство Билл Сайфер сделал из Гидеона и всех его подручных свиней, со свиным рылом и свиным хвостом, и свиными мыслями. Но Билл Сайфер побеждён, и Гидеон приходит в себя в луже грязи, посреди вони и мух. Ему кажется, лучше уж быть камнем: камни, по крайней мере, ни о чём не думают.

Гидеон не был уверен, что Диппер рассказал Мейбл о том, что он сделал: Диппер его ненавидит, это взаимно, и будь Гидеон на его месте, точно бы не рассказал, но Диппер другой (ужасно раздражающе другой). В любом случае, Гидеону не довелось встретиться с Мейбл сразу после того, как всё закончилось. Просто не смог отыскать её в толпе. Он не знал, что сказал бы, если бы всё-таки нашёл.

Спустя три дня после того, как конца света всё-таки не случается, родители Гидеона загрузили немногие оставшиеся вещи в багажник потрёпанной машины. В этом городе им ловить больше нечего. В этом городе Гидеон всё ещё плохой парень, который помог концу света почти случиться. Герои не сбегают, но Гидеон не герой.

Гидеон стоял на пороге дома, наблюдая, как мать укладывает в багажник пылесос с таким видом, словно пылесос — самая большая ценность на планете. Тогда, по другую сторону дороги, он и заметил Мейбл Пайнс. Она просто стояла там, просто стояла и улыбалась, и где-то далеко-далеко взрывались сверхновые.

Гидеон сам не помнил, как подошёл к ней. Нельзя сказать, что они поговорили. Это нельзя было назвать разговором. Мейбл спросила:

— Уезжаешь?

А Гидеон ответил:

— Ага.

Тогда Мейбл спросила:

— Надолго?

А Гидеон ответил:

— Не знаю.

Это всё, что они тогда сказали друг другу. Потом Мейбл протянула Гидеону сложенный вдвое лист бумаги и ушла. Гидеон ещё долго смотрел ей вслед, до тех самых пор, пока она совсем не исчезла из виду. Он не знал, была ли это любовь — скорее всего была.

От бумаги пахло малиной и голубикой. Гидеон осторожно развернул листок, и на листке забавным завивающимся почерком розовой ручкой с блёстками было написано:  
«Отправиться в путешествие  
Найти сокровище  
Спасти кого-нибудь»

Все пункты были вычеркнуты.


End file.
